narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsumaki of Konoha
Tatsumaki of Konoha (竜巻 Tatsumaki) is a former ninja of Konohagakure. Known as Konoha's Tornado, she is a Jonin-level ninja whose ability has been compared to Kakashi Hatake. Tatsumaki appeared in the special "Tatsumaki"-arc. The arc starts when Tatsumaki and her team, team 12, leave on a mission to the Rice Country and tells the story of Tatsumaki's life. Biography Teenage years During her teenagehood, Tatsumaki stood out as an extraordinary ninja in Konohagakure due to her ability to manipulate the elemantal affinities of her opponents. As well, her aid was repeatedly requested due to her great strategical intelligence: the position she held is similar to that of Shikamaru Nara in the mainstream Naruto manga. Aged eighteen, she was asked to train a certain female ninja student, who had emotional and psychological issues. Tatsumaki happily took in this girl, a juvenile orphan named Hotarubi, as her student. Hotarubi, three years Tatsumaki's junior, initially developed romantic feelings for Tatsumaki, but her master did not return them. Tatsumaki discovered that while Hotarubi had no extraordinary talent for jutsu, she possessed a high intelligence, much like herself, and had become a pro at copying other's movements and inventing her own jutsu. Tatsumaki trained Hotarubi for three years and saw her student evolving from a shy, introvert, depressed teenager into a confident, powerful and sexy woman. What Tatsumaki was not aware of was that Hotarubi was only changing because of her love and physical obsession with Tatsumaki. Hotarubi conflict Tatsumaki became captain of Team 12 at age 21, becoming the superior of three averagely talented students; Shii, Roma and Doku. At one of their missions, they encountered Akatsuki ascociate Shijijuketsusushin; after a heated battle, they managed to defeat and kill him. Tatsumaki was highly credited for this victory and gained extended political influence in Konoha; she was a nominated for the prestigious City Council, a great accomplishment for a young woman like herself. However, Hotarubi was still deeply in love with Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki's former teacher, Rokushii, paid Hotarubi a great sum of money to kill Tatsumaki's family, consisting of her parents, two sisters and her three newphews. Hotarubi refused to carry out the mission, by which Rokushii intended to take Tatsumaki down, but agreed after Rokushii threatened he would then slaughter Tatsumaki herself. Hotarubi succesfully murdered Tatsumaki's family, after which Tatsumaki was devastated and retreated to the Lightning Country. She finally lured Hotarubi to come to the Island of Silence, a mysterious island just by the shore of Lightning Country. On the Island of Silence, the two battled eachother for days in it's mysterious, foggy environment surrounded by cold water, until they finally came to realize Hotarubi only did what she did because she loved Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki finally admitted she was bisexual and returned Hotarubi's affections. Hotarubi then travelled to the Fire Country and defeated Rokushii after which she buried him alive. Family life Reader warning: The following text segment contains severe sexual references and might not be suitable for minors. Tatsumaki and Hotarubi finally became a couple after facing many difficulties. They moved away from Konoha, where both women were now distrusted by society. They moved in together in a house not very far away from Konoha. However, in an interesting twist, Tatsumaki had preserved semen from a male friend who had instructed her to use to impregnate herself, would he be killed in the battle he was heading out for before being able to pass on his genes. The male friend, an Uchiha, had died in the battle, but Tatsumaki had forgotten about the incident as time passed. After Hotarubi had moved in, she mistook the preserved semen for a personal lubricant and inadvertently impregnated herself. She became pregnant with twins soon after; Hotarubi and Tatsumaki moved to northern Lightning Country, where Hotarubi gave birth to a son, Shiro, and a daughter Koyuki. Tatsumaki then impregnated herself as well to be able to pass on her genes; she however insisted to Kakashi that none of their children would become ninja. Category:Female